


Looks like rain...

by Ex-Genesis (orphan_account)



Category: Disney RPF
Genre: Fluff, Incest, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-07-02
Updated: 2010-07-02
Packaged: 2017-11-10 23:31:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/471949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Ex-Genesis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Joe helps Nick find something else to occupy his time when it starts to rain.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Looks like rain...

It looks like it's going to rain which is kind of depressing for Nick because all he really wanted to do was go outside and practice batting with Joe. Now that it looks like he'll be stuck inside when rehearsal is over, Nick doesn't know what he feels like doing. Plans are helpful and he lives life, a lot of the time, by a fairly strict schedule. He forgot to write in 'chance of rain'.

As his fingers slide absently against the wood of his guitar, Nick sighs somewhat loudly, slipping the strap over his head. He feels someone behind him and hears a half-mocking, half-concerned, "If you could blow the clouds away, we'd probably be a lot richer, and bigger freaks than people already think we are." The corner of Nicks' mouth turns up. He doesn't mind being different when it's what makes him happy. He's never had a problem loving God, and he's never had a problem loving Joe.

Mouth turning into a disappointed line once more, Nick turns so that he's partly facing Joe with his arms hanging loose at his side, guitar strap sliding against the floor. "My plans are kind of ruined. You don't have any idea of what we could do for a couple of hours, do you?"

Joe smirks and Nick's already rolling his eyes before Joe finishes saying, "I can think of a thing or two."

Too cheesy. "Yeah, we're not doing anything, ever, again." Teasing, Nick elbows Joe softly in the stomach as he puts his guitar away and ignores the pout he knows is on his older brothers' face. Joe's hand rests at the lower part of his back as he bends over and Nick grins, putting his palm against Joe's stomach momentarily in a sign of returned affection when he straightens up and turns to his brother. "Love you too much," he says, clearly, but quietly, before he pushes Joe out of the way with a hand to the shoulder, more to be able to touch him than anything.

Joe follows Nick as he goes down the staircase that leads to dressing rooms and a few offices. He doesn't know where Nick's going, and he's behind a few paces, but when Nick puts his back against a corner of a wall, standing like he's waiting for something, Joe puts a hand gently on one side of his hips and tells Nick in a low voice that he loves him too, and he's perfectly okay with laying in bed, watching the weather channel if that's what Nick wants. It isn't exactly, so they end up in bed with the weather channel on in the background while they kiss each other lazily, Nick's thumb rubbing into the skin of Joes' hip bone while Joe cradles his jaw.

It's not batting practice, but Nick's pretty okay with that.


End file.
